The present invention relates to doors of motor vehicles, of the type comprising a supporting structure, a window that can be moved vertically with respect to the supporting structure, an electric-actuation transmission for controlling movement of the window, and means for causing a displacement of the window from and into its completely raised position when the door is opened or closed, respectively.
The need for providing the aforesaid means for automatic actuation of the window arises specifically in motor vehicles of the type in which the side doors are without a frame for the side window and in which, when the door is closed and the window is completely raised, the latter engages a groove made in a weather strip carried by the body of the motor vehicle so that opening of the door would be prevented. For this purpose, already known to the art is provision of a system of automatic electrical actuation controlled by an electronic control unit, which is capable of detecting a manoeuvre of opening or closing of the door and which consequently causes a slight movement of opening of the window upon opening of the door should the window be initially in the completely raised position. Likewise, when the door is closed again, the same automatic-actuation system brings the window back into its completely raised position.